


Trick or Treat

by DragonsPhoenix



Category: Leverage
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-31
Updated: 2009-10-31
Packaged: 2017-11-26 05:49:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/647253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonsPhoenix/pseuds/DragonsPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parker and Sophie have different ideas on how to relate to trick or treaters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trick or Treat

The doorbell rang. Parker opened the door and then stood there, picking a lock, while costumed children sangshouted at her, “Trick or treat. Smell my feet. Give me something good to eat.”

“What do you want?” she asked.

“Candy,” squealed a young girl in a giraffe outfit.

Parker studied them for a moment and then held out the lock she'd been working. “If you can pick this lock in under,” she started to say before Sophie grabbed her and yanked her out of the doorway.

“Children,” she said graciously as she held out a bowl of candy.

As the kids walked away, two of them looked back suspiciously. “She did too ask us to pick a lock,” Spider Man told a rotting corpse.

Back inside the house, an angry Sophie tore into Parker. “Pick this lock? Are you trying to blow our cover? We talked about this after you taught Theresa's daughter to pick a lock. Normal people don't do that.”

“I've found it to be a very useful skill,” Parker said. She turned and walked towards the back room, still locking and then picking the lock.

“This conversation isn't over,” Sophie shouted at her back. The doorbell rang again.


End file.
